Gebruiker:Luxorr/Zandbak
Blizzard's originele death knight concept was die van een ondode spellcaster unit die zijn eerste verschijning in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness maakte. Blizzard |accessdate=2009-06-20 |title=Death Knight}} Deze death knight kon nauwkeuriger worden beschreven als een op een paard bereden lich in plaats van de traditionele ondode krijger. Jaren later introduceerde Blizzard een nieuwe death knight hero unit in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, en deze tweede weergave werd herzien om de algemene kenmerken van het meer traditionele death knight ontwerp te reflecteren. Om het voornaamste verschil tussen deze twee verschillende generaties van death knights te begrijpen, zie de "Lore" sectie verder naar onder op deze pagina te vinden. De death knight werd later bewerkt als een prestige class in de Warcraft RPG en ze waren voormalige paladin warriors. Het is de Warcraft III versie van de death knight die de eerste hero class in World of Warcraft werd en werd geintroduceerd in de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King uitbreiding. Lore Death knight is een naam gedeeld door verschillende organisaties van machtige necromancers. Deze orders hebben een paar dingen gemeen, waaronder het berijden van paarden met gehoornde schedels en velen van de zelfde krachten. Speelbare death knights, echter, zijn specifiek death knights van de Scourge. Alle Ebon Blade death knights bezitten een verslaving om pijn aan te richten. Als death knights niet regelmatig pijn aanrichten bij een ander wezen beginnen ze verwoestende pijn te lijden dat kan lijden tot het drijven tot een geesteloos, bloed-zoekende hysterie.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2721372142 Onstervelijke Soldaten van de Horde De originele death knights waren gecreëerd voor Orgrim Doomhammer door Gul'dan als machtige soldaten van de Horde. Deze death knights werden gecreeerd door de zielen van de vermoorden warlocks van de Shadow Council in de lijken van de gevallen Stormwind ridders te stoppen, van wie de eerste Teron Gorefiend was. In tegenstelling tot de moderne death knights van de Scourge waren deze demonische duivels geen strijd geharde krijgers; ze waren verraderlijke necromancers die superieur intelect en enorme magische kracht bezaten. Ze gaven vaak de voorkeur aan het gebruik van terreur en reanimeerden de lijken van vijandige soldaten die in gevecht vielen om hun te dienen als gedachteloze ondode volgelingen. De meeste van deze death knights werden vernietigd tijdens en na de Second War, of vermoord door de Alliance of getransformeerd in liches door Kil'jaeden. Kampioenen van de Lich King Jaren na de vernietiging van Draenor creeerde de enorm machtige Lich King een nieuw ras van death knight: kwaadwillige, rune-dragende krijgers van de Scourge. De eerste en grootste van deze was de Lich King's gekozen kampioen, Prins Arthas Menethil, eens een machtige paladijn van de Silver Hand, die zijn ziel opofferde om het runeblade Frostmourne te claimen in een wanhopige wens om zijn volk te redden. De rest was voornamlijk bestaande uit gevallen paladijnen wiens zielen werden verdraaid en gebonden aan de wil van de Fronzen Throne. Warcraft III |accessdate=2009-06-20}} In tegenstelling tot Gul'dan's death knights bezaten deze donkere kampioenen onheilige kracht, echter, ze bezaten geen vrije wil en hun gedachten waren onverbiddelijk met elkaar verbonden met en gedomineerd door de Lich King's grote bewustzijn. Ondanks de zware kosten van vrije wil zijn sommige machtige stervelingen geïntrigeerd door de belofte van onsterfelijkheid en panden hun zielen vrijelijk in de Lich King's dienst on het te behalen. (Baron Rivendare is hier een voorbeeld van). In de jaren na Arthas de Frozen Throne verbrijzelde en samensmolt met de Lich King groeide de kracht en razernij van de death knights slechts. Nu wachten deze onverbiddelijke kruisvaarders van de verdoemden verlangend de Lich King's bevelen om nogmaals hun razernij op Azeroth los te laten. In tegenstelling to de death knights van de Old Horde zijn de Scourge's death knights niet gelimiteerd aan hun gebruik van ranged spell casting vaardigheden. Hiernaast waren deze onvermoeibare death knight aanzienlijk sterker, sneller en behendiger dan toen ze leefden. Echter, beide generaties zijn net zo destructief en angstaanjagend om mee in gevecht te raken op het slagveld. Blizzard |accessdate=2009-06-20}} De Ebon Blade Een nieuwe groep van death knights, de Death knights of Acherus, werd later gecreëerd door de Lich King om de necropolis Acherus: The Ebon Hold te bezetten voor het ultieme doel om Light's Hope Chapel aan te vallen en de Argent Dawn te vernietigen. In de Wrath of the Lich King uitbreiding werden deze death knights bevrijd van de wil van de Lich King en allieerden zich met hun voormalige facties. Nauw werkend onder het begeleidende zwaard van Highlord Darion Mograine en de versterkte Argent Crusade zijn de net-bevrijdde death knights begonnen aan hun opmars naar Northrend. De Knights of the Ebon Blade is een factie bestaande uit de afvallige death knights die vrij braken uit de Lich King's beheersing na de slag om Light's Hope Chapel (waaronder speler-gecreëerde death knights). Geleid door Highlord Darion Mograine hebben de Knights of the Ebon Blade zich geallieerd met de Alliance en de Horde met de hulp van Highlord Tirion Fordring van de Knights of the Silver Hand, en hubben hun deel van het verslaan van hun voormalige meester, de Lich King, belooft. Hun voornaamste basis is Acherus: The Ebon Hold, overgenomen van de Scourge na het vrij breken. Het zou moeten opgemerkt dat de Knights of the Ebon Blade geen verschillende speler factie is zoals de Alliance of Horde. Voor de doeleinden van gameplay behoren speler-gecreeerde death knight nog steeds tot of de Alliance of de Horde afhankelijk van hun ras. Belangrijke death knight Horde Teron Gorefiend (De eerste Death Knight gecreëerd door Gul'dan) Ragnok Bloodreaver Gaz Soulripper Scourge Arthas Menethil (Voormalig Lich King; gedood door de troepen van het Ashen Verdict) Alexandros Mograine (Voormalig leider van de Four Horsemen; bevrijd van ondood door zijn zoon) Baron Rivendare (Voormalig leider van Stratholme; leider van de Four Horsemen) Lord Alexei Barov (Voormalig eigenaar van Caer Darrow, Brill, Southshore, en Tarren Mill) Dranosh Saurfang (Bekend als de Deathbringer, gedood tijdens de Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate en gerezen in ondood) (Leidend lid van de Death knights of Acherus tijdens de aanval op de Scarlet Enclave; huidig leider van de Host of Suffering) Trag Highmountain (Gerezen in ondood door de Orb of Ner'zhul) Ebon Blade Darion Mograine (Highlord van de Ebon Blade) Koltira Deathweaver (Horde representatief) Thassarian (Alliance representatief) Hero Class Overzicht Death knights in Wrath of the Lich King zijn een nieuwe class gespiegeld aan hun eerdere incarnaties. Hoewel ze beschikken over krachtige melee abilities, alsmede de mogelijkheid van het dragen van plate armor, vullen deze krijgers hun kracht aan met donkere magie. Calling upon a rune system of magic, the death knight may summon unholy, blood, and frost spells. The criterion for creating a death knight is the existence of a level 55+ character on the player's account on any realmhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/deathknight/gameplay.xml. Unlocking your death knight The death knight is the first hero class in World of Warcraft. The death knight will start at level 55 in Acherus: The Ebon Hold over the Eastern Plaguelands, with multiple spells and abilities ready to use, and a set of gear. When you leave Ebon Hold, you will have a full set of gear ready for Outland. Through the death knight-specific quests in this necropolis and the surrounding areas, the character learns to master the power of the death knight and learns to use this new power for the will of the Lich King. Quests will take them outside the necropolis and into an area within the Scarlet Enclave. Players can create one death knight per realm, so long as they have a level 55 character already (on at least one realm), and the Wrath of the Lich King on their account. There are no racial limitations for creating your death knight. The Rune System The death knight uses a unique rune-based resource system to govern his/her spells and abilities. Three rune types exist: blood, frost, and unholy, each with an attached color and symbol. Using certain abilities exhausts one or more runes, starting a cooldown of 10 seconds. When both runes of a particular type are used, the second rune does not begin its cooldown until the first one finishes. The death knight can use spells to turn a rune into a Death Rune, which can be used as a blood, frost, or unholy rune. In addition, whenever the death knight uses a rune ability, it builds up a certain amount of Runic Power. This Runic Power is only used by a few abilities. All abilities that use Runic Power use a set amount, like Death Coil. Death knights cannot reallocate the number and type of runes - they are fixed to two runes of each type.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=8202574912&pageNo=1&sid=2000#10 The original player frame for death knights shown at BlizzCon was changed as feedback showed it was not ideal for displaying rune power for players. Runeforging is a profession available only to death knights, providing permanent weapon enchants. The enchants work just like the permanent weapon enchants provided by Enchanting, but are self-only and are designed specifically to benefit the death knight class. These are independent of the rune resource system. Character's Role In general, the death knight can be considered a hybrid melee class that combines damage dealing and tanking, somewhat akin to Warriors. They wear plate armor and are able to dual-wield or use two-handed weapons. Like druids, they tank without shields. Their tanking mechanics involve high armor and a high chance to dodge and parry a,d. Death knight tanks depend on a combination of high damage abilities, in addition to high threat abilities, such as Death and Decay and Rune Strike, to generate and hold aggro. Specializations Als elke andere class heeft de death knight drie verschillende talent trees die zekere aspecten van zijn of haar abilities verhogen. Orginally each tree was fully capable of supporting either a tanking or DPS melee role, however with Patch 4.0.1, the Blood Tree has been defined as the tanking tree, while the Frost and Unholy trees are used for DPS. Choosing a primary tree grants a unique primary ability, as well as a set of specialization bonuses, and a mastery available at level 80. Blood Blood is the death knight tanking tree, primarily amplifying the death knight's melee spells, weapons, and abilities. It enhances tanking abilities and provides new abilities to use, such as Bone Shield and Vampiric Blood. As the name suggests, the special abilities it grants through talents are based on the Blood Runes. Blood has a prominent health-regeneration theme, as well as providing healing utility to party and raids. It also has some very useful debuffs, such as Scarlet Fever, as well as a raid-wide 10% attack power buff (Abomination's Might). Blood Specialization: Ability Provided: Heart Strike: A cleaving weapon strike. Veteran of the Third War: Provides expertise and stamina bonus. Blood Rites: Death rune generating ability. Vengeance: Attack power bonus based on damage received. Mastery: Blood Shield: Damage absorption shield based on damage healed by Death Strike. Frost Frost has many control elements, with a strong critical-strike/bonus-damage theme, and enhances the dual-weapon and two-weapon DPS abilities. It provides some very powerful direct damage abilities like Frost Strike and Howling Blast. Parties and Raids also benefit from this talent tree by gaining a 10% melee attack haste from Improved Icy Talons, as well as a 4% increased physical damage debuff Brittle Bones. Frost Specialization: Ability Provided: Frost Strike: A powerful weapon strike that uses runic power. Icy Talons: Increases weapon speed. Blood of the North: Permamently converts Blood Runes into Death Runes. Mastery: Frozen Heart: Increases damage of Frost abilities. Unholy Unholy has a heavy focus on diseases and related abilities, with AoE, spell damage shielding, and mobility-improvement sub-themes. It enhances the death knight's diseases and damage over time spells, as well as improving summoned minions. It also provides the death knight with a ghoul who is a permanent pet, and a gargoyle guardian he or she can summon. Raid and party utility is granted by a 8% increased magic damage debuff Ebon Plaguebringer. Unholy Specialization: Ability Provided: Scourge Strike: A powerful strike that causes shadow damage. Master of Ghouls: Turns your ghoul into a pet, much like a Hunter's. Reaping: Death Rune generating ability. Unholy Might: Increases your strength. Mastery: Dreadblade: Increases damage of Shadow abilities. Runeforging Runeforging allows the death knight to permanently enchant their weapon. These enchants act as a replacement for the stat enhancements provided by shields or ranged weapons, which death knights cannot wear. A weapon can have an enchant from either runeforging or from Enchanting, but not both together (the runeforging enchants are always better). A player will have to be near a runeforge in order to forge a rune onto their weapon. Once a weapon has been engraved with a rune it is impossible for the rune to be removed, though it can be changed at a runeforge. Also even if it is not soulbound, once a weapon has been engraved with a rune it is impossible for that weapon to be traded. Rassen Alle rassen vrijgegeven voor World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria kunnen death knights zijn, en starten met de volgende attributen: Images File:BloodChill.jpg|A worgen death knight versus a forsaken spellcaster. File:JarrodGravon.jpg|Jarrod Gravon, another worgen death knight. File:Ahkara.jpg|Ahkara, a draenei death knight. File:Skaala of the Somber Watch TCG.JPG|Skaala of the Somber Watch, another draenei death knight. File:Brumdor Dreadforge TCG.jpg|Brumdor Dreadforge, a dwarf death knight. File:Shanis Bladefall TCG.jpg|Shanis Bladefall, a night elf death knight. File:Shield of Distortion TCG.jpg|A blood elf death knight. File:Runes1.jpg|Runes as shown at BlizzCon 2007 (outdated). File:Betaframe.jpg|Early beta frame removed due to pet difficulties (outdated). File:Orc death knight.jpg|Krog the Deathfist, an orc death knight Concept artwork Image:Death Knight06.jpg|Death knight concept art Image:Death Knight02.jpg|Death knight concept art Image:DeathKnightRaneman2.jpg|Death knight art by Raneman Image:DeathKnightRaneman.jpg|Death knight art by Raneman Image:DeathKnightRaneman colored.jpg|Death knight art by Raneman Zie ook *Death knight organisaties *Lijst van death knights *Death Knoob Patch wijzigingen * Referenties Externe links : : : Category:Death knights Category:Hero classes Category:Prestige classes Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:WoW classes Category:Scourge